kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Asterix
Asterix is a short but strong Gaulish warrior from Gaul who continuously fights alongside with his fellow villagers against the invading Romans and go on many adventures on his home world. He eventually gains the power to wield the keyblade and joins the Grey Revolution in the Keyblade War against the Kage-Shin. Appearance Asterix is a short male with blonde hair and a big mustache, wearing a black vest, red pants and brown footwear and a green belt with yellow large buttons. His helmet is silver with small wings pointing up high. Strapped to his waist Personality Asterix is a diminutive, but fearless and cunning warrior, ever eager for new adventures. He is one of the smartest and most sensible Ghouls of his village, and he is usually chosen for any dangerous, important or exotic mission. Unlike most villagers, he does not start or join brawls for the fun of it, although he does enjoy a good fight where there's cause. He rarely resorts to weapons, preferring to rely on his wits, and when necessary, his (magic portion enhanced) fists - though he carries a shortsword at all times, he is shown to be an occasional swordsman at best. As a Keyblade master, Asterix would use it against heartless and magical entities as they are unlike mortal beings he had fought. Biography Asterix was a good friends with King Mickey and Tenshan during their time as a young key blade wielder who went on some off world adventure with Obelix, once the crisis was over he returned to his home world and started to protect his village from the invading Romans. Shadows of The Past At some point after the Kage-Shin returned, Asterix was reunited with his old friend and new faces during their routine with the Romans. Being told of a new crisis and an ancient race called Kage-Shin by a powerful Shadow King. Before deciding to take the offer of joining their group, he invited the keyblade wielders to his home village to explain their story to him and the Chief, catching up with his fellow veterans when they back to his village and introduced many and his best friend Obelix. Allowing his new friends to wonder about to see the village and get to know the Gauls, wanted to catch up on his old friends on their story when all of a sudden the villagers (the male majority) went into a brawl, which (much to Kairi and Tenshin's annoyance) was started by a small argument between Sora, Riku and Donald. After having a feast last night, they were invited to join them in a good fight against the Romans with a magic potion that helps give them incredible strength and also for fun. When they were on their way back, the group were surrounded heartless appeared an attacked them under the command of Maleficent and Tawlong but manage to thwart them with some of the magic potion still active in them that gave an advantage. Abilities Asterix is usually considered a regular human being, but once he drinks Getafix's magic potion his strength and speed are increased to take on many but are usually have limits. Weapons Qoutes Trivia *Asterix is a fictional character from the French comic book and animated movie seris. Category:Humans Category:Characters (SOTP) Category:Articles in need of expansion Category:Copyright